Fate Maybe
by ddpcyo
Summary: Awalnya, rasa persahabatan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah biasa. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka mempunyai rasa lebih dari sahabat, alias suka atau cinta. Chapter; 1/? Sorry kalo alurnya kecepetan.


Awalnya, rasa persahabatan yang dialami oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah biasa. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka mempunyai rasa lebih dari sahabat, alias suka atau cinta.

.

Sejak trainee, Baekhyun selalu nempel dengan Chanyeol. Mereka saling berbagi cerita pribadi atau privasi, saling berbagi lelucon bersama, bermain bersama, membeli makan dan minum bersama. Dan kadang, mereka akan pulang dan berangkat bersama.

Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sahabat, ia sangat bersyukur mempunya sahabat seperti Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol cerewet, menyebalkan, jahil, kadang membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun menyayanginya dan tidak mau kalau Chanyeol diambil oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Semakin lama mereka akan menjadi tumbuh dewasa, mereka semakin dekat. Tentu saja membuat orang melihat mereka ketika bersama akan iri, karena mereka sangatlah dekat bagaikan orang yang tengah menjalin asmara.

Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, takut bersama, bergembira bersama, dan terus berulang-ulang bagaikan roda berputar. Mereka sudah debut, semakin dewasa, tentu saja semakin dekat. Apalagi, mereka sekamar di dorm.

Semakin waktu berjalan cepat, Baekhyun merasakan hatinya akan sesak ketika Chanyeol bersama oranglain. Hatinya akan canggung ketika mereka bersama, tapi Baekhyun akan menutupi itu. Hatinya akan sesak dan sakit kalau melihat Chanyeol tengah bersama member lain, tertawa bersama mereka.

Pernah suatu ketika mereka bertengkar hanya karena Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun dalam waktu setengah hari, Baekhyun marah. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun duduk di dekat Sehun, Chanyeol datang tapi tidak menyapa Baekhyun dan hanya menyapa teman sebelahnya yaitu Sehun. Tapi akhirnya mereka akan tertawa bersama lagi, Chanyeol yang meminta maaf duluan.

Baekhyun mulai menyadari, kalau ia sudah menjadi penyuka sesame jenis, gay yang mencintai Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka menulis, ia akan menulis semua yang ia rasakan dibuku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun yang selalu ia sembunyikan di balik bantal tidurnya. Hampir setiap malam ia menulis, walaupun singkat tapi sangat memperjelaskan. Tentu saja, tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

.

Para member EXO kini sedang bersantai-ria di ruang tamu, kadang mereka bermain, tidur, tertawa, berbisik, diam, menonton, dan lain-lain. Diam, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini bersama Chen. Walaupun Chen terkenal dengan suara cempreng nan berisik serta cerewet, tapi ia merasakan lelah dan ingin santai. Chen memilih diam bersama Baekhyun.

Tertawa, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol bersama Luhan, Sehun, Xiumin, Kai, Tao. Terlihat dari wajah mereka yang gembira dengan lelucon yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Baekhyun melihat mereka dari jauh. Dari sudut mata Baekhyun, terlihat ia cemburu. Chen sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

.

About Baekhyun and Chen

.

Baekhyun dan Chen terbilang dekat sekarang. Mereka sering berbagi waktu untuk bersama, bercerita bersama. Tapi Baekhyun tahu yang Chen alami, ia menyukai hyung-nya sendiri, sama seperti Baekhyun. Xiumin, ialah yang Chen sukai. Ketika Chen bercerita, Baekhyun tidak menatapnya dengan heran. Karena mereka sama-sama penyuka jenis. Chen menyukai Xiumin dan Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

Dan disitulah, mereka sering berbagi cerita.

.

Baekhyun menuju kekamarnya saat ini, ia tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol beserta rekannya itu tertawa bersama tanpa dirinya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja, sesak dihatinya. Chen? Ia masih diam, tapi menonton tv bersama Kris.

Baekhyun menulis apa yang ia rasakan di buku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun. Bersender di dinding yang dingin karena AC, sambil mendengarkan headseat dengan lagu yang ia sukai. Suasana ini menjadi favorite Baekhyun yang kedua, setelah suasana bersama Chanyeol yang pertama.

Baekhyun masih menulis, sambil menggerakan tangan dan kepalanya bertanda ia masih menulis apa yang ia pikirkan dan menikmati lagu yang ia nyalakan di headseat Iphonenya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

Baekhyun sudah selesai menulis, ia menutup bukunya lalu menyembunyikannya di balik bantal tidurnya. Tapi ia masih menikmati lagu yang ia dengar lewat headseat. Baekhyun masih belum sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah meneriaki namanya.

"Baekhyun!" –chanyeol sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya keatas-bawah.

"Ya!" –baekhyun dengan nada berteriak karena Chanyeol memutus-hubungan headseat dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tahu!" –chanyeol

"Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang mendengarkan music? Aku sedang memasang headseat dan tentu saja tidak dengar karena volumenya aku penuhkan!" –baekhyun.

"Tidak baik kalau kau mendengarkan music dengan volume keras!" –chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli!" –baekhyun sambil beranjak dari kasurnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah emosi.

"Kenapa jadi emosi begini sih." –chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kulkas, mengambil minum disana dan meminumnya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia terbawa suasana. Ia juga sedang emosi, lalu kenapa Chanyeol juga emosi? Aneh.

"Baekhyun-ah!" –chen. Baekhyun menoleh. "Kenapa tadi terdengar ribut di kamarmu?"

"Jangan dibahas, moodku tidak terkontrol sekarang Chen-ah." –baekhyun.

"Tapi itu terdengar-" –chen.

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa Jongdae?" –baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya ingin meredakan emosimu." –chen dengan nada yang err..rendah.

"Tapi kau malah memuncakkan emosiku!" –baekhyun. Chen menarik Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya.

.

Chanyeol masih setianya dikamar miliknya, bermain game di Iphone Baekhyun dan melihat nomor telepon noona dan dongsaeng dan hyungnya. Chanyeol mencuri nomor telepon noona yang cantik disana.

Tapi, Chanyeol memberhentikan aksinya. Ia melihat ada buku putih di bawah bantal. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol mengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Buku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun. Woah!" –chanyeol.

.

Dikamar Chen.

.

Chen tidak berhenti berbicara sejak ia menarik Baekhyun kesini, Baekhyun dan Chen sama-sama pendengar yang baik. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan mendengarkan Chen walaupun suasana (mood) hati Baekhyun kurang baik.

"Kenapa begitu? Seharusnya kau jangan diam saja!" –baekhyun.

"Aku takut Xiumin-hyung mencurigaiku. Tapi jujur saja aku sangat sangat cemburu!" –chen.

"Kalau kau melihat Xiumin-hyung seperti itu dengan Luhan-hyung, harusnya kau berteriak agar kejadian itu tidak terjadi." –baekhyun.

"Percuma saja! Mereka akan melanjutkan itu. Aku tidak bisa memberhentikan mereka karena mereka sedang bermain truth or dare. Kalau saja aku mencampuri mereka, kalau aku tiba-tiba bilang jangan dicium, mereka akan menatapku curiga!" –chen.

"Ayolah Jongdae! Kemanakan otak pintarmu! Kalau kau sedang melihat Luhan-hyung sedang mencium tangan Xiumin-hyung dan menyatakan cinta, kau hanya berteriak histeris karena menonton televise. Mereka akan berhenti sejenak. Geez, Chen." –baekhyun. Chen berpikir ada benarnya juga, Chen berpikir lagi.

"Oh siapa yang bodoh disini! Kalau aku sudah berteriak dan sukses membuat mereka berhenti, mereka akan bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?' dan aku akan menjawab 'aku terlalu histeris karena menonton televisi'. Dan mereka menjawab 'oh' dan akan melanjutkan permainan lagi! Dan Luhan-hyung akan melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda itu Baekhyun! Geez, Byun!" –chen sambil mengerang frustasi. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, tenyata benar.

"Oh oke, kita berdua bodoh dan itu adil." –baekhyun sambil tertawa canggung.

"Lalu tadi kamarmu kenapa ada suara bising?" –chen.

"Kami bertengkar." –baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol tidak abis pikir kalau Baekhyun mencintainya. Bayangkan saja, Chanyeol sudah membaca seluruh isi dan tulisan Baekhyun di buku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol merasakan… ini menjijikan dan terkesan menggelikan. Ayolah! Ini bukan lelucon dan bukan rekayasa. Buku rahasia adalah buku yang menuliskan tentang isi hati seorang pemilik.

"Astaga Baekhyun, kau benar-benar. Geez." –chanyeol lalu berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kenapa ia bisa..? Astaga." –chanyeol sambil menampar wajahnya satu kali.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sahabatku sejak trainee. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Aku-" –chanyeol sambil berbicara sendiri di depan cermin. Bayangan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, kau menjijikan." –chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar Chen dan menuju ke kamar miliknya, mood-nya sudah membaik sekarang. Ia bersyukur mempunya teman pengubah-suasana seperti Chen.

Baekhyun membuka knop pintu, dan menutupnya kembali. Baru saja ia ingin kekasur tapi, kenapa buku rahasianya terbuka? Astaga!

Baekhyun berpikir, ia lebih memilih diam. Ada seseorang yang menyalakan keran di kamar mandi, dan juga ada Iphone milik Chanyeol di kasur dekat buku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Chanyeol.

Anggap saja Baekhyun menguping di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini bukan mimpi, kenapa ia bisa..? Astaga." Ini suara Chanyeol! Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sahabatku sejak trainee. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Aku-" Benar, ini Chanyeol dan yang ia maksud adalah Baekhyun. Oh demi Ace, Baekhyun pasrah dengan semuanya.

"Baekhyun, kau menjijikan." –chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi yang dalamnya ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandinya, pipinya merah. Itulah yang dilihat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.." –baekhyun.

"Kau. Jadi selama ini kau, geez Byun Baekhyun!" –chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi itu benar-" –baekhyun.

"Kau menjijikan! Menjauh dariku atau aku akan berteriak." –chanyeol.

"Tapi dengar-" –baekhyun.

"Diam!" –chanyeol lalu pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Menangis sendirian.

Baekhyun runtuh, rahasianya sudah terbongkar oleh orang yang ia ceritakan di buku rahasia milik Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, sudah putus asa dan.. kotor.

Sedangkan diluar sana, Chanyeol menutup pintunya dengan keras. Ia membantingnya. Tapi Chanyeol kaget karena ada Chen disana.

"Kau membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi Chanyeol-ssi." –chen.

"Diam kau Jongdae." –chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya ya? Selamat." –chen sambil membuka kamar milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu menutupnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dan bisu.

.

Chanyeol tengah berlari kearah kulkas lalu membukanya dan meminum yang ia lihat. Ia sangat terkejut bukan main. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun seperti itu. Ia mengerang frustasi di balik botol.

Kris mendengar itu, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah meminum air yang ada di botol tersebut.

"Yo Chanyeol. Kenapa kau? Terlihat sangat kacau sekali wajahmu." –kris.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kalau Baekhyun itu gay hyung." –chanyeol. Kris melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"G-gay?" –kris.

"Iya. Lebih parahnya ia menyukaiku. Itu menjijikan!" –chanyeol.

"Jangan seperti itu Chanyeol, itu sudah takdir." –kris.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Chen saja? Aku masih normal hyung! Sungguh!" –chanyeol.

"Takdir tidak bisa disalahkan, karena kalau cinta itu berjalan seperti jam yang kau pakai itu." –kris sambil berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat jam yang ia pakai, ia berpikir. "Aku masih normal, sungguh." –chanyeol.

.

Chen terus memberi Baekhyun tisu, ia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk mengambil tisu di kloset. Chen berusaha mendiamkan Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk pelah bahunya agar diam. Tapi tidak seperti yang Chen harapkan, itu malah membuat Baekhyun melanjutkan tangisnya.

Jujur saja, ini menjadi alasan kenapa Chen tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang ia rasakan di saat bersama Xiumin-hyung. Dan Chen hanya bisa berdoa agar Baekhyun diam, Chen hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang kasihan. Kenapa hal ini terjadi kepada orang yang tampan nan manis seperti Baekhyun? Baekhyun itu mendekati sempurna, walaupun manusia didunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna.

"Aku putus asa Chen." –baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku sudah mendengar itu puluhan kali dikamar ini dari mulutmu." –chen.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyerah. Rahasia-ku kebongkar dan ia membaca semua." –baekhyun.

"Ia teliti, tidak melewatkan satu huruf pun di buku rahasia milikmu itu." –chen.

"Jongdae, jangan melucu disaat seperti ini, aku serius." –baekhyun.

"Aku juga serius." –chen.

"Tapi nada bicaramu terkesan mengejek, aku tidak suka!" –baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, ia pasti akan menyadari dan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan suatu saat nanti." –chen.

"Tidak mungkin." –baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Baek." –chen.

"Tapi aku sudah merasakannya, ini sakit kau tahu. Malu." –baekhyun.

"Inilah yang aku takutkan kalau aku seperti kau." –chen.

Baekhyun cemberut, sejenak ia berpikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita libur sampai kapan?" –baekhyun.

"Kita libur dua bulan Baek. Ada apa?" –chen.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, terkesan pahit.

"Baek, jangan aneh-" –chen.

"Aku ingin meminta cuti." –baekhyun.

"Hah?" –chen.

"Di Bucheon, aku akan menenangkan diri disana. sekarang." –baekhyun.

.

Sore ini, Chen tengah membantu Baekhyun untuk mengemas pakaiannya karena besok Baekhyun akan pulang ke tempat kelahirannya Bucheon. Jujur saja Chen akan mengalami kesepian berat, dan ia sangat membutuhkan pulsa karena harus menelpon Baekhyun yang jauh besok.

"Chen-ah, ambilkan buku rahasiaku disana." –baekhyun sambil menunjuk kasur.

Chen mengangguk lalu mengambilkannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau bakar saja bukunya." –baekhyun. Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa dibakar?" –chen.

"Dia pembawa sial." –baekhyun dengan nada tak peduli. Chen mengangguk dan tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang akan berujung menjadi emosi nantinya.

Baekhyun membereskan dan men-sleting kopernya dan Chen membantunya.

"Oke selesai!" –baekhyun.

"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal?" –chen.

"Sama sekali tidak!" –baekhyun.

"Terdengar semangat sekali bocah ini." –chen.

.

.

Malam ini, Chen meminta ijin ke Suho dan Kris agar ia barteran dengan Chanyeol. Maksudnya, Chen meminta ijin untuk tidur di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur di kamar Chen. Suho menyetujuinya dan Kris juga.

Kris sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun itu gay. Karena dari tatapannya ke Chanyeol, itu berbeda dari tatapan orang lain. Terkesan memiliki arti yang sulit dibaca. Kris memakluminya dan ia merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Baekhyun masih diam di sofa sambil bermain game di Iphone miliknya. Chen selalu disamping Baekhyun, seperti saat ini. Walaupun Chen di anggap tidak ada oleh Baekhyun, tapi Chen intinya menjaga.

Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun diam dan diam. Seperti tadi, makan malam Baekhyun hanya diam dan paling akhir selesai makan. Biasanya ia paling cepat dan pertama. Kemudian Baekhyun meminta agar ia saja yang mencuci piring semuanya. Awalnya Lay dan Tao menolak, tapi Baekhyun memohon dan akhirnya mereka memperbolehkan. Setelah itu Baekhyun kekamar untuk mengambil headseat. Melihat kopernya, ternyata masih aman. Lalu Baekhyun keluar kamar dan duduk disofa depan tv bersama Kai disana.

Chanyeol? Mungkin ia tidak peduli lagi tentang Baekhyun, mantan sahabatnya.

.

Baekhyun dan Chen masih setianya didepan tv, walaupun ini sudah jam 11. Kris sudah menyuruhnya tidur, tapi Baekhyun bilang nanti. Kris hanya menunggu di sofa belakang sambil bermain Iphone miliknya.

"Sampai kapan kau menonton tv huh?" –suho yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku tidak tahu, tergantung Baekhyun." –chen sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudah sana tidur, tidak baik tidur dimalam yang larut." –kris.

Baekhyun masih diam dan fokus menonton tv yang bertema aksi itu, kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." –suho. Baekhyun belum menoleh dan diam.

"Baekhyun," –chen sambil menyenggol bahu teman sebelahnya.

"Baek-" –kris.

"Jika kalian ingin tidur, sana tidur. Aku tidak peduli." –baekhyun dengan nada dinginnya. Kris, Suho dan Chen kaget mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun seperti itu, biasanya ia akan merengek.

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Kami ingin tidur dengan tenang." –suho.

"Baik baik!" –baekhyun. "Suho-hyung."

"Apa?" –suho.

"Besok, aku ingin ke Bucheon." –baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau-" –suho.

"Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan. Aku hanya butuh jawaban boleh atau tidak." –baekhyun.

"Boleh." –suho.

"Terima kasih." –baekhyun lalu berjalan pergi ke kamarnya bersama chen tanpa memperdulikan kris dan suho yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kris selalu melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun saat bicara. Kenapa berubah drastic seperti itu.

.

Waktu pagi hari tiba, jam 7 pagi Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap menaiki kereta bawah tanah yang hanya diantarkan oleh Chen, Suho dan Kris. Tanpa diketahui oleh member lain.

Kris terpaksa bangun jam segini, karena Suho yang membangunkannya menggunakan air dan menumpahkan segelas air ke wajah tampan Kris. Dan Kris berpikir ia harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik, jadi ia harus bangun pagi untuk mengantar Baekhyun.

Suho sudah melihat perubahan Baekhyun, entah karena apa Suho tidak tahu. Yang pasti Baekhyun tidak seperti dulu. Intinya seperti itu, tidak ada kekacauan yang ia buat di dorm, tidak ada tawa dari suaranya, tidak ada kegaduhan atas ulahnya, tidak ada suara yang melengking dan teriakan dari pita suaranya. Masih banyak lagi yang Suho rindukan dari Baekhyun. Walaupun setengah hari Baekhyun seperti itu, tapi ia merasakan sepi.

Chen merasa akan kesepian berat nantinya. Tidak ada yang ia percayai selain Baekhyun. Iya, mereka (member) semua bisa dipercayai tapi ini hal yang menentang dan mereka akan menatapnya aneh nanti. Chen sudah membeli seratus ribu pulsa hanya untuk menelpon Baekhyun yang akan sebentar lagi ke Bucheon.

Sebentar lagi kereta tujuan Baekhyun akan datang. Chen memeluk Baekhyun, bergantian dengan Suho dan Kris. Mereka berdoa semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja dijalan.

Fashion mereka; Kris: masker, topi, baju panjang, celana panjang, jaket yang ada penutupnya, kacamata putih. Suho: kacamata hitam, jaket dengan penutupnya, baju pendek, celana panjang. Chen: kacamata putih, masker, baju panjang, celana panjang. Baekhyun: baju panjang, headseat hitam, kacamata putih, masker hitam, celana panjang. (imajinasikan sendiri, sengaja aku buat biar terkesan misterius karena mereka artis.

"Kami akan merindukanmu." –suho sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga hyung." –baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan suho.

"Kuharap kau pulang dengan Baekhyun yang dulu." –kris sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Semoga saja." –baekhyun sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Baekhyun-ah, angkat telfonku nanti, aku akan menelpon mu terus, jangan biarkan aku kesepian, cepat kembali atau aku akan menyusulmu!" –chen sambil memeluk Baekhyun, nadanya bergetar.

"Aku janji akan kembali." –baekhyun sambil membalas pelukan chen.

Kereta sudah datang, pintu terbuka untuk Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati dijalan." –kris, suho.

"Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai!" –chen.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol." –baekhyun.

.

Chapter 1 –end. To be continue.


End file.
